Quiero Estar Contigo
by master tigresa
Summary: Po & Grulla fingen olvidar su aniversario con las chicas , ellas al enterarse se molestaran mucho pero no se imaginan lo que se traen sus novios bajo la manga...


Kung fu panda: Quiero volver

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que PO y Grulla les confesaron su amor a Tigresa y víbora y ya se acercaba su aniversario pero cuando regresaron del valle las chicas se esperaban una sorpresa y les preguntaron a Po y Grulla si no había algo importante que hacer y ellos respondieron que no y se fueron al árbol de la sabiduría celestial

En la habitación de tigresa:

-hay lo odio-dijo tigresa

-yo también lo odio como podían olvidar nuestro aniversario-dijo víbora

-ya se acabó cambiemos de tema-dijo tigresa con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos

-si tienes razón-dijo víbora

-y víbora vas a estar en el festival-dijo tigresa con tristeza

-si pensaba ir con Grulla pero olvido nuestro aniversario-dijo Víbora

-si yo también pensaba ir con Po pero también lo olvido-dijo Tigresa

-bueno somos chicas vamos solas-dijo víbora con una sonrisa

-claro que si vamos-dijo tigresa

En la habitación de Po

-oh dioses grulla se molestaran mucho con nosotros por fingir olvidar el aniversario-dijo Po

-si pero les vamos a cantar una canción de amor creo que nos perdonaran-dijo Grulla

-Grulla eres un genio-dijo Po

-¿Por qué?-dijo Grulla

-porque no les cantamos la canción a las chicas en el festival-dijo Po con una sonrisa

-tienes razón,oh no ya es hora de irnos tenemos que cantar corre Po-dijo Grulla

-claro vamos vamos-dijo Po

EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

-Tigresa mira van a cantar por acá vamos a ver-dijo Víbora

-está bien vamos-dijo tigresa

-tigresa , no es el nuestro maestro anunciando a los cantantes

- si es el, vamos-dijo tigresa

-Buenas noches ciudadanos de la paz es un honor presentar a los maestros PO Y GRULLA los nuevos cantantes-dijo CHIFU

-¿Qué?-dijeron víbora y tigresa al mismo tiempo

-Tigresa-víbora esta canción es para ustedes espero nos perdonen-dijo Po mostrándole una sonrisa a las dos:

Grulla: Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart  
>It's the end of the world in my mind<br>Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

PO: I've been looking for the answer, somewhere  
>I couldn't see that it was right there<br>But now I know what I didn't know

ambos :Because you live, and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky

Grulla: It's all right I survived I'm alive again  
>Cuz of you made it through every storm<br>What is life what's the use if you're killing time

PO: I'm so glad I found an angel, somewhere  
>Who was there when all my hopes fell<br>I wanna fly looking in your eyes

ambos: Because you live, and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live girl (you live) my world has twice as many stars in the sky  
>Because you live, I live<p>

ambos: Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight  
>I want to give what you've given me always<p>

-Grulla: Because you live, and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>PO: Because you live girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky

ambos: Because you live, and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live girl,(cuz you live) my world has everything I need to survive,

ambos: Because you live, I live  
>I live.<p>

PO y GRULLA termináron la canción y bajaron del ecenario se encontraron con Tigresa y Víbora

-¡Tigresa!-dijo PO

-¡Víbora!-dijo Grulla

-olvidaron nuestro aniversario por hacernos una canción-dijo Víbora

-bueno hay una explicación para eso-dijeron Po y Grulla al mismo tiempo

-estamos esperando-dijeron Víbora y Tigresa

-bueno jamás olvidamos el aniversario estábamos creando la canción para ustedes-dijo Po

-tu que dices Tigresa los perdonamos-dijo Víbora sonriendo a Grulla

Sin aviso Tigresa se acercó a Po y lo beso en los labios entonces Víbora hiso lo mismo

Se besaron 10 minutos y rompieron el beso

-te amo Po-dijo Tigresa

-yo también te amo Tigresa-dijo PO

-Víbora te amo dijo Grulla

-yo también te amo-dijo Víbora

-pero que esperan nuevos cantantes-dijo Tigresa

-si es cierto canten otra-dijo Víbora

-es cierto grulla a cantar otra-dijo Po emocionado

-si claro,pero cual-dijo Grulla

-¡Grulla¡ hay que cantar love like woe

-claro genial llamare a los otros chicos-dijo Grulla

-como es esa canción Po-pregunto Tigresa

-te acuerdas la canción que cante cuando te dije que te amaba-dijo Po

-si era muy linda-dijo Tigresa

-pues es esa-dijo Po

-¡Po¡-dijo Grulla

-Bueno chicas salgan y escúchenos cantar-dijo Po

-pero porque te llama Grulla Po no puede solo-dijo Tigresa

-si pero en esa canción yo soy el cantante Grulla toca la guitarra y yo canto-dijo Po

-bien vamos Víbora-dijo Tigresa

-ok-dijo Víbora

-Ciudadanos del valla de la paz el maestro Po y el maestro Grulla les cantaran una última canción-dijo el maestro chifu

Y empezaron a cantar

Mono: (J-J-J-J-JR)

Po: Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

(I kinda feel like it don't make sense)

I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable

But I'm finding now loves unreliable

I'm giving all I got to make you stay

Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard

Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star

And I might drive myself insane

If those lips aren't speaking my name

Cause I got some intuition,

Or maybe I'm superstitious

But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down

To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission

Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?

(How) could I say no?

She's got a love like woe

Grulla: Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,

Po: Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again

Loved so strong, then you moved on

Now I'm hung up in suspense,

Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car

Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,

Can I keep up with her pace?

Kick it into gear when I see that face

You can take up all my time cause you're the only one

That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun

And I can't get caught in the rain

Can I get your lips to speak my name?

Cause I got some intuition,

Or maybe I'm superstitious

But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down

To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission

Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?

(How) could I say no?

She's got a love like woe

Grulla: Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,

Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again

Loved so strong, then you moved on

Now I'm hung up in suspense,

Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

Cause we only have one life

The timing and the moment,

All seem so right

So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)

She's got a love like woe

Grulla: Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,

Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again

Loved so strong, then you moved on

Now I'm hung up in suspense,

Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

She's got a love like woe

Grulla: Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,

Po: Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)

I kinda feel like it don't make sense

Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again

Loved so strong, then you moved on

Now I'm hung up in suspense,

Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again

Todos aplaudiron con fuerza alos maestros que ellos no dudaron en su talento bajaron del ecenario y agarros por asorpresa asus novias y las besaron con pasión y ellas les devolvieron el beso desde entonces Po-Tigresa-Grulla y Víbora no se volvieron a pelear en muchos años

THE END

Master tigresa: espero que les allá gustado mi historia soy nueva en esto peor ustedes me ayudaran mas si me comentan mi historia si estoy bien o mal.


End file.
